For Good or Evil
by MissusMalice
Summary: When Voldemort comes up with a new law that states purebloods can only marry purebloods, Ginny is forced to marry someone unlikely: Draco Malfoy. This is done in hopes of tainting the Weasleys... But who will be tainted?
1. An Evil Plan

From his position in the high-backed chair, the Dark Lord could see all of his Death Eaters down the long table, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy the closest to him. For once, the Dark Lord was smiling; a glint in his eyes that hinted at the fact the horrid man had a plan that would excite all of them.

Once the murmuring across the table died down and all eyes focused on him, he looked around, starting, "I have formulated a plan." He said quietly, his voice having power to carry across to all of them yet having a quiet intensity, "As most of you know, many pureblood families – such as the Weasleys – still deny my power." While speaking, his fingers had laced together under his chin, eyes glinting down at them from his raised position. "We will stop this."

Several people looked shocked, it seemed impossible to pull the Weasleys over to their side; they were tainted by what they considered 'purity'. Bellatrix, interested in this plan as most of them were, leaned forward, "My Lord, what is it?" She asked, her voice quick and feverish, eyes wide as she stared up at the Dark Lord. He paid her little mind, his eyes fixing on the young Malfoy boy.

"The Weasleys have come up with their own idea of purity in the bloodline." He stated, "We will taint their bloodline… With a marriage." Several startled gasps came from around the room and Draco whom had been quite pale during this performance, turned nearly completely white, taking on the appearance of a deer in the headlights of a car.

"I have decided that there is no one better for this task… Than you, Draco Malfoy." He smiled maliciously down at the boy, who in turn shrunk back in his seat, eyes wide as his mouth opened to protest, "My Lord, with all respect, would that not taint _my_ bloodline?" He asked, his voice small, squeaky. With this, a frown brought a crease to Voldemort's brow, his gaze turning hard, "There is, of course, a risk that we are taking here. As easily as he could taint the Weasley girl, she could taint him." He said, rubbing at his chin, contemplating, "But that won't happen, will it Draco?" Shaking now, Draco shook his head.

"N-no, Lord Voldemort. It won't." A smile spread across Voldemort's face as he stood, pacing now behind his chair. "Bellatrix," She perked up in her chair, "Have the Minister of Magic," He paused to chuckle, "Set out a new law. Purebloods are not to marry anyone other than other purebloods." Bellatrix nodded, her eyes wide, listening intently, "Half-bloods and muggle-borns are to never marry."

With an eager smile, Bellatrix leaned forward towards Voldemort, "And what are the punishments for this?" She asked, her voice high and having a hint of the crazed side of her, her eyes were glassy with the undoubtedly intentions, "A dementor's kiss? Azkaban?"

However uncharacteristic of him it was, the Dark Lord shrugged (he had no need to worry over these matters, Bellatrix could do this job quite easily), dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "I'll allow you to decide, I'm sure you can find something even worse than Azkaban. You have, after all, been there." The woman nodded, her eyes glazing over as she delved deep into thoughts, plans, probably able to hear the screams of her victims in her head as she thought of the tortures beyond Azkaban she could deliver to poor lovers.

"Lucius," The man looked up weakly from the table, he looked sick, "Arrange the marriage with the Weasley. Draco is to marry 'Ginny' Weasley." Very slowly, Lucius nodded, he looked as if he would be sick all over the table. Poor man. "Yes, my Lord. I will arrange it tomorrow… When do you wish for them to," He gulped, the word was hard for him to say, "Marry?"

For the longest of times, Voldemort was quiet, his frame flickering in the firelight, Nabini watching him from her coil in the corner. "Before the new school year starts." He said finally, walking off towards his own quarters, talking over his shoulder, "You all are dismissed."


	2. The Inevitable

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry for the delay on Chapter Two, I went brain-dead when it came to wording how Ginny's reaction would be and how Draco would get his point across. I hope that this Chapter meets your expectations

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading.

Love

As you may know, when the Dark Lord says something will happen, it happens. The law was made and signed off by the Minister of Magic, the news as of yet to hit the poor witches and wizards. Once it did, it would surely cause rebellion, surely they had a right to marry who they wish? This was not so any longer. It was on one a particularly bright day that Voldemort saw fit to release this news to the public, a smile on his face as he stared out of a high window peering out over the grounds of the mansion.

In the Burrow, a scene with the opposite emotions was occurring, an owl with the Daily Prophet had only just gotten there, Mrs. Weasley finding it hard to hold it in her trembling hands as she read the article. The color had long since drained out of her face, her eyes welling with tears. A marriage law? The public had to realize now that Voldemort really was controlling the Ministry. He was more powerful than before, this paper assured that, and it was so frightening. Could he do this? Of course he could, he had ultimate power.

Curiously, Mr. Weasley edged his way towards his wife, looming over her shoulder, and his hand on her lower back to support her. "Molly, what's wrong?" His worried voice whispered, skimming the article. At this, his own face lost color, hand trembling on his wife's back. Very gently, he took the paper from her hands and steered her into a seat, calling for his children to come downstairs.

Groggy and grumpy, the Weasley children made their way down the stairs into the kitchen, not one spoke a word once they saw their mother, her face still pale as a ghost's. "Kids, please sit." Arthur motioned to the chairs, holding his own so tight his knuckles had turned completely white, his face about the same color. The expressions on their faces ranged from worry to confusion to fear.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?" Ginny's small voice piped up from next to Ron, the other Weasley children piping in. With a small sigh, Arthur rubbed at his brow; he looked older now - as if he'd aged years in only moments. "Dad? What's wrong?" Her voice was trembling now, it worried her and frightened her to see her parents like this, and her mother hadn't spoken a word and was staring at the floor, her father looked… Old.

Without speaking another word, Arthur lifted up the Daily Prophet, reading aloud to them. "New law declared official." He said, his voice shaking a bit. He cleared his throat before continuing, "As few in this day and time realize, the wizarding line is dying out, the Minister of Magic has passed a law declaring that pureblooded witches and wizards are to only marry other pureblooded witches or wizards. This law also goes on to say that Muggle-born and mixed-blood witches and wizards are not to marry."

This brought a chorus of "What!" and "Can they really do that?" from the children, Ginny immediately shot a look at Ron, and his ears were going red, which signaled that he was getting furious. Finally, his temper came, "How could they do this to us? I mean, is this even legal?" His face was getting red, how could he just let this happen without giving a fight? He had to think of his sister, Ginny, but also of himself. Who would he marry other than Hermione? She was whom he loved and he wouldn't settle for someone like Pansy or – God forbid – Luna.

Arthur listened to his children patiently, a frown playing on his features, though he sighed in time, "Kids, please, calm down." He told them, his voice level as he turned his attention to Ron specifically. "Ronald," He started, though paused, "It is legal. They made it a law. We can't do anything about it but hope for the best… And hope that this will make people believe completely that Voldemort is back." He took a breath, trying to calm himself, "And it never said that we have to marry. It says that if we do marry, we have to marry other purebloods."

From across the table, Arthur heard a whimper from Molly who had long since broken out into tears. "Arthur…" Her voice was shaking and her eyes were red and puffy from the tears, "What about their future? We can't just… What about grandchildren? And poor Harry…" Molly closed her eyes as she slumped over onto the table, sobbing over the inevitable.

In singles and pairs, the Weasley children left the table, their appetites all lost and their faces similarly white. Ginny was the last to leave, reluctant because the feminine part of her wanted with all of her heart and soul to comfort her mother, though she knew no words she could ever say would right this situation. Sullenly she drifted up the staircase and into her room, flinging herself upon the bed to weep for herself, her brothers, and her future.

When even the tears refused to come, Ginny sat up on her bed, rubbing at her wet cheeks, her breathing coming in short gasps. Her head hurt and her eyes felt dry, not only that but she felt miserable, like she was sick. This feeling of sickness was increased when a gorgeous bird flapped its way into her room, taking perch on her bed. This was not like the normal message-delivering animal; it wasn't an owl but a hawk. Not just a hawk, though, it was Draco Malfoy's hawk.

Ginny glared at the bird's outstretched leg, a letter hanging from it with her name scrawled on the 'to' space. This had to be a mistake, why would Draco Malfoy be sending her a letter? He had no reason to, she was a Muggle-lover; he wouldn't waste his time 'precious' time on someone as 'insignificant' as her. Her curiosity got the best of her and she slid her pointer finger beneath the edge of the letter, opening it carefully, pulling out a small piece of parchment. It was (of course) Draco's scrawl upon the parchment, though it looked like it'd been done in a rush. Biting her lower lip, she read:

_Ginny Weasley,_

_There are few words I can use; my letters are being monitored. I can say precious little to you that will make anything right. Please, accept my sincerest apologies for what is to happen. I request a truce between us so that we can stop it._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny read these words with her lips parted in surprise, her eyebrows rising with every sentence. What is to happen? What was to happen? Her brow creased in worry, eyes staring down at the paper as she read it several more times, memorizing each word. Why would _Draco_'s letters be monitored? He was the son of Lucius, a respected Death Eater. If anything it would be her letters that would be monitored, though she pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill to respond. Hopefully he could clarify what he meant. If not, she would be lost.

Just as she started to write Ginny heard her mother call her from below, her eyes staring at the door in confusion. What about her brothers? Reluctantly, she set down her quill and walked down the stairs, the big surprise of the day coming to her when she saw both Elder and Younger Malfoys standing side-by-side in her kitchen. Both of them were dressed in their undoubtedly best robes, Draco's eyes staring out the grimy window at the sky outside. He looked about as happy to be here as she was that he was here. Not at all.

With a tight voice, Molly Weasley spoke to her daughter, "Ginny, dear, please have a seat." She turned her attention to the Malfoys, "Please have a seat too, Lucius. Draco." She motioned to two empty seats on the opposite of the table from where she had motioned for Ginny to sit. Once everyone was seated, Draco finally looked up at Ginny, his eyes showing no sign that he realized she'd gotten the letter or not, so Ginny didn't approach that subject. In fact, she didn't even know why they were here. What would the Malfoys want to do with their family? They hated the Weasleys.

Evidently Molly and Arthur Weasley knew exactly what was going on because they were both fidgety, not sitting quite as still as Lucius was. He watched them with a face that showed nothing but benign intentions, his hand drawing an old, yellowed parchment from his robe pocket, sliding it across the table. "Molly, Arthur." He spoke both of their names before continuing, "As you know, there has been a marriage law passed recently. This document has been passed down in my family for ages. And… As you know, we purebloods often marry each other. This document was an agreement made long ago that the Malfoys and the Weasleys were to… Unite, if you will, once again." His 'benign' intentions had turned dark, "This document is not just a statement. It's a blood-signed contract… In respect of this contract, I am offering for my son, Draco, to marry your daughter, Ginny."

With a clatter, Ginny's chair fell to the floor, its occupant having stood up fast enough to fling it back, her eyes on Lucius. "You can't decide this without my permission." She said, eyes flaring with anger, jaw tight from clenched teeth. "Actually, _Ginerva_, I can. You will be marrying my son." In desperation to fend off this, she turned to her parents, who had both broken into tears. "Mum, dad? He can't do this! … You can't… I can't marry Draco." She wanted to hit him, to hit that smug smile off his smug face. Hit him so hard… But she couldn't. Both of her parents were slumped in their chairs, the news of the law having struck them harder than what any would have thought of.

"Now, Miss Ginerva… Gather your things tonight, in the morning you shall be moving in at my home. Before the week is out, you will no longer be a Weasley, but a Malfoy." He smiled at her as if this were a gift, though she started to cry, sobs shaking her shoulders. If her parents weren't fighting, why should she?

The Elder Malfoy lifted from his seat, smiling still at Ginny, "I will return for you tomorrow morning, Miss Ginerva… Come, Draco." He strolled towards the door, his aristocratic head held high, nose in the air. Draco followed him, though rounded the corner towards Ginny. "… Weasley… Since we are to… Wed… I see no reason as to why I shouldn't be nice to you now." He leaned towards her, catching her off guard as he pecked her cheek, simultaneously sliding a note into her pocket. "Good day." Without another word, he left, following after his father with his aristocratic head hung, eyes downcast.

Ginny was still in shock, her eyes wide and tearful, hand drifting to the pocket. Another note… It explained why he'd kissed her. She didn't say anything to her parents, she needed to read the note, so she let the tears flow, running off upstairs to her room. Slamming the door, she flung herself onto the bed, wiping furiously at her wet cheeks with one hand, the other pulling the note open shakily.

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Don't worry. I have a plan._

_Draco Malfoy_

The fact alone that he was working to stop this made her heart swell, her eyes drying up. Crying wouldn't fix their current situation; it would only depress her further. She should have stopped crying a long time ago, she should have turned her back on her tears and embraced the future with a clear mind and fresh ideas. She would do this. She could do this.

Sniffling, she slid off her bed, grabbing an ink well and a quill. With determination, she began to write.


End file.
